Moin t'épouser ? ça jamais
by GinieC
Summary: Le jeune Prince Donghae et la Jeune Princesse Virginia finiront 'ils par s'entendre ?


Moi t'épouser ? Ça jamais

Dans ce monde où les Rois sont avides de pouvoir et veulent toujours plus de territoire, deux pays surprirent tout le monde , c'est deux pays on décidait de s'allier en unissant leurs enfants quand ils seraient en âge de se marier, en quoi cela surprend-il ? C'est chose courante direz-vous, certes mais pas dans ce cas-là, l'un des pays est asiatique et l'autre Occidental , jamais l'Asie ne s'était unie à l'Occident . Étrange je vous l'accorde, quel intérêt y trouvent-ils ? Ça eux seuls le savent, peut-être afin d'avoir une main sur l'Asie et une autre sur l'Occident, ces deux pays sont la Corée du sud et la France .  
Le roi Charles avait accepté de marier sa fille Virginia au fils du roi **Kyu-Bong** , Donghae c'est pourquoi quand ils seraient en âge d'apprendre une autre langue l'anglais leur serait enseignés afin qu'ils puissent communiquer entre eux comme leurs parents.

Une fois que le Prince Donghae serait couronné Roi le couple décidera du pays dans lequel ils vivraient et le second sera diriger où par le jeune frère du prince si le couple choisit la France où par le cousin de la Princesse s'ils choisissent la Corée mais toujours sous l'autorité du roi .

Ils sont alors âgés de 14 ans , il est encore trop tôt pour les marier, afin de renforcer les liens entre leurs enfants les deux Rois se dirent qu'il serait bien qu'ils grandissent ensemble, c'est pourquoi le Prince Donghae viendrait passer une année en France avec sa mère et l'année suivant la Princesse partirait une année en Corée avec la sienne, ainsi de suite jusqu'au jour de leur mariage , maintenant il leur faut l'annoncer aux principaux intéressés.

Le Roi Kyu-Bong, sa femme et ses deux fils arrivent aujourd'hui au château._  
__Mère, pourquoi ses gens viennent-ils chez nous ?, _demanda la jeune Princesse.  
__Patiente, Vous le saurez bien assez tôt...

La Princesse sortie jouer dehors avec son cousin Antoine pour patienter, elle était impatiente de voir le Roi et la Reine mais surtout les deux jeunes Princes, elle était ravie d'avoir de nouveaux compagnons de jeux .

La Reine regardait sa fille et son neveu jouer ensemble, elle était inquiète au sujet de l'entente des enfants, sa fille n'avait pas vraiment bon caractère, si le jeune Prince faisait tout ce qu'elle souhaitait tout se passerait bien, par contre s'il lui montrait de la résistance là ils y auraient des problèmes, la Princesse Virginia aimait beaucoup avoir le contrôle sur tout et elle n'était pas du genre à se faire dominer .

Le carrosse royal arriva enfin devant les portes du château, le Roi et la Reine furent les premiers à descendre, puis le plus jeune des deux Princes et enfin l'aîné, le Roi Charles les accueilli et les invita à le suivre au salon royal.

Le Prince Donghae fit subitement demi-tour pour retourner au carrosse.

_Donghae où allez-vous ?, _lui demanda sa mère _

_J'ai perdu la médaille de grand-mère , je vais la chercher, je ne serais pas long, _dit-il avant de partir en courant._

Virginia entra dans le château également en courant, l'un des valets l'ayant averti de l'arrivée de la famille Royal de Corée.

Les deux enfants se percutèrent et tombèrent violemment au sol, Antoine se précipita pour aider sa cousine à ce lever et vérifier qu'elle allait bien .

_Tu peux pas faire attention idiote, sait tu qui je suis ?

_Un imbécile qui m'ait rentré dedans et qui ose me manquer de respect chez moi

_Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu regardes pas où tu mets les pieds

_Je pouvais pas deviner qu'un idiot courait dans les couloirs

_Parce que tu courais pas toi peut-être

_HAAAA... Tu m'énerves, _cria la Princesse _

Leurs parents arrivèrent alertés par les crier de leurs enfants

_Que ce passe t'il ici, _demanda le Roi Charles _

_C'est cet idiot il me rentre dedans et en plus de ça il m'insulte

_C'est toi l'idiote

Virginia donna un coup de pied dans le tibia du Prince Donghae.

_Aie, elle m'a frappé, toi si je t'attrape, _dit-il avant de s'élancer à sa poursuite._

La Princesse se cacha derrière son cousin et le Prince quant à lui fut attrapé par sa veste par son père.

_Ça suffit Donghae, présentez vos excuses à la Princesse tout de suite , _Gronda le Roi Kyu-Bong _

_Mais Père c'est elle qui a …

_Donghae ! Je ne vais pas me répéter

_Je vous présente mes excuses Princesse Virginia, _dit le jeune Prince a contre cœur _

_Vous aussi jeune fille, _intervient le père de cette dernière_

_Veuillez m'excuser Prince Donghae, _dit elle en continuant de lancer un regard noir à ce dernier._

La petite troupe entra dans le salon, le Prince et la Princesse furent obligés de s'asseoir l'un a côté de l'autre .

_J'ai hâte que tu retourne chez toi

_Je te rassure moi aussi j'ai hâte de repartir et ne plus jamais te voir

_Je n'ai pas envie de te revoir non plus rassures-toi

_Je crois qu'il est temps de rentrer dans le vif du sujet, _fini par dire le Roi Charles_

_Prince Donghae, Princesse Virginia, si vous voulez bien venir au centre du salon , Continua la Roi _Kyu-Bong _

Les deux enfants avancèrent donc au centre du salon face à leurs pères.

_Avez-vous une idée de la raison de notre venue ? _Demanda le Roi Kyu-Bong_

_Non père

_Moi non plus sire

_Nous sommes ici afin de vous permettre de faire plus ample connaissance

_Pour quelle raison père ?, je n'ai nullement envie de la connaître

_Tu crois que j'ai envie de te connaître moi

Aucun des Roi ne dit quoi que ce soit , ces deux-là avait bien décidé de se rentrer dedans.

_Il le faudra bien pourtant, quand vous serez en âge de vous marier, vous serez marié. _Dit le Roi Charles_

_ __QUOI ! _hurlèrent en cœur les deux enfants _

_Qu'ai-je donc fais de mal père ? _Demanda le Prince Donghae_

_Mais rien voyons

_Alors pourquoi me punir aussi sévèrement en m'obligent à l'épouser ?

_Tu crois que tu es un cadeau toi ? Je te déteste

Elle poussa le Prince qui tomba au sol et lui donna une fois de plus un coup de pied avant de s'enfuir , Donghae a ses trousses

_Virginia ! Revenez ici, _cria son père sans grand succès_

_Antoine !, pouvez-vous les suivre s'il vous plaît, il serait préférable d'éviter que l'un des deux n'étrangle l'autre dès le premier jour, _dit la Reine Maria_

-Veuillez excuser le comportement de ma fille Roi Kyu-Bong ._S'excusa le Roi Charles_

Ce dernier éclata de rire , devant le regard empli d'incompréhension de son homologue il dit

_Ne vous en fait pas Roi Charles, Donghae s'en remettra, de plus je suis rassuré de voir que je ne suis pas le seul à avoir eu pour héritier un enfant incontrôlable .

Ils rirent de bon cœur tous les deux .

_Ma chère notre tâche ne sera pas de tout repos , _dis la Reine Ah reum_

_Non j'en ai bien peur.


End file.
